Lost in between
by Aurore-e
Summary: Then what are you trying to say Brennan? Because I don’t understand you anymore.
1. chapter 1

I'm back with a new story... Hope you'll like it.  
Review and Feedback: they are more than welcomed (not that I'm begging but... ok. I am)  
You all know that they don't belong to me...

* * *

**Lost in between...**

Emma awoke with a start wondering how an entire brass band had been able to creep inside her head during the night. Wearily she tried to open her eyes; an attempt rewarded with a sharp pain piercing through her skull. She pondered on the remaining options for a few seconds and decided it was better to stay in bed, until she could at least open her eyes. She was unable to recall what had happened last night and it bothered her. She was not one to get drunk and lose her memory; it had never happened before. The young woman couldn't even recall what day was today; her mind was fuzzy with thoughts whirling, going astray like snowflakes in a blizzard.

Shewas jerked from her thoughts by a callous hand gripping at her hip, bringing her closer to another warm body. She stiffened and her breath got caught in her throat. Her bare back connected with skin and her embarrassment got amplified. Whoever was with her was naked and so was she. In any other circumstances, she would have enjoyed the situation, but her throbbing head was giving her a hard time and her memory loss was not helping.

Carefully, she slipped one foot out of the bed. Stinging coldness welcomed her and her foot reflexively found its' way back under the warm covers. The man beside her growled and tightened his grip on her waist. Lulled by the steady heartbeat of her companion, her mind drifted again toward sleep. The young woman yawned, unconsciously cuddling against the man beside her. Her last thought before falling asleep was that she could get used to that warm feeling of safety.

----------

27th December, 4 days earlier…

Brennan looked down at the book resting on his lap, Emma's present for Christmas. The black leather cover was smooth, warm and the content… it was a window to her soul. Drawings, bits of text, poems, even pictures; tiny insignificant pieces that meant something to her. It was not a diary, not quite but it felt so intimate. Did it feel that way when she was reading people? Maybe that was why she had given him that present, to share that part of her abilities, to make him understand. Or it was her way to mend the gap between them. He knew he didn't deserve such a present, not after what she had gone through because of him. His eyes drifted to her and he couldn't help but stare, caught in a spell.

Feeling someone intently watching her, the young psionic looked up from her book only to find Brennan staring at her. She quickly diverted her gaze from him. He was looking at her far too often since the Caleb incident. Something had changed that night, building an invisible wall between them. They no longer had those heart-warming talks or quiet evening spent sharing what really mattered to them. He would just stare at her. The shift in their friendship was disturbing and had left a bittersweet taste in her soul. She knew he felt responsible, but it was not his fault. Adams' voice cut her musings.

"Emma, Brennan, I need you in my office."

------

When they entered his office, they were greeted by papers and books scattered on the floor, the desk and the chairs. Adam was bent on some files, jotting notes on a notepad every now and then. Brennan looked at Emma questioningly. But the young woman seemed as puzzled as him by the huge mess that had appeared in their leaders' office.

"Adam, you wanted to see us. What's this mess?"

Their leader quickly diverted his gaze from his papers, clearly annoyed.

"Oh that. There are a few things a computer can't do. But that's not what I called you for. I want you two to pick up a new mutant."

Adam handed them an old file and resumed his explanations. Brennan began to flip through the pages, taking in bites of information, handing Emma some sheets.

"This man has the ability to control water and snow. He contacted us a few hours ago. He wants to go in the underground."

Both Emma and Brennan silently nodded. This was just a routine mission, picking up and relocating someone; hopefully they would not run into trouble.

"Ok, We could use a few hours of distraction."

Adam looked up once again a puzzled smile on his face.

"Sorry but you can't take the Helix. It sustained major damages after Jesses' last mission. He is currently fixing the problem. So you'll take the car and drive to Meadow Lake. Pack some warm clothes just in case and an overnight bag. I checked the weather report and they are awaiting snow."

Brennan was ready to protest but Adam stopped him. He had planed the objections of the elemental carefully. Ever since Caleb killed her, Brennan had avoided long missions with Emma. He could understand his self-guilt. He understood all too well; because it was what he felt every minute of every day. But he needed them to come to terms with this situation.

"Emma is coming with you. And it's not opened to discussion. All the details are in the folder I gave you. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do."

Adam resumed his reading quietly. Brennan shrugged not knowing what to think of their leader decision. Having Emma along would only complicate things. Emma was glaring at Adam wondering what he was trying to do. He knew better than the others that her relations with Brennan were not all too good. Well, she would just go with it and improvise. The only thing that worried her was the 'little' road trip in a closed space with Brennan.

--------

Their first argument started with the choice of music. The second erupted when Emma asked for a food stop. After that, an eerie silence settled in the car, floating between them overloaded with unexpressed guilt and reproaches. Emma retired in her inner world wondering what she had done to annoy him again. She rested her forehead on the window, taking in the snow-covered trees and the calmness of the landscape. Brennan focused on the road trying to forget he had yelled at his best friend. Every now and then he would steal a glance at her, ashamed. He was hurting her just to prevent her from getting too close and he hated himself for those words he had said to her. She had done nothing to deserve his wrath.

Silence reigned until he stopped the car at a crossroad. Ahead of them were two valleys and no road signs.

"Em, can you give me the map?"

The young woman rubbed her eyes, clearing the haze created by her near-slumber state and turned to look at him, surprised.

"Map?"

"Yeah Emma. A map, a printed sheet of paper people use to find their way."

Inwardly he cringed at his harsh tone. _'You definitely got the best way to apologize, yell at her; that's perfect.' _The young woman closed her eyes and silently cursed. She had wondered earlier if things could be worse than they actually were. She had her answer. Her lack of answer only fuelled his anger.

"Emma, don't tell me you forgot the map."

"No I didn't forget it. Last time I saw that stupid map you were reading it in the diner we stopped at."

The elemental took a deep breath and hit the stirring wheel. They were lost in the middle of nowhere with an impending blizzard. And it was his fault. Emma's life was endangered again because of him. A dreadful feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong but they could not turn back without the new mutant.

"Guess we'll have to choose one road then. "

Inwardly he prayed he had made the right choice. The car went up one of the snowy roads. Ahead of them the sky silently turned grey and snow started to fall steadily covering back their traces.

**TBC**


	2. chapter 2

Thanks to you all for the review and the feedback! Here is your update...  
Hope you'lle like it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

The wiper was barely able to clear the snow falling on the windshield and they could hardly distinguish the road anymore. Emma had been restless for the last thirty minutes, commenting on the road, the trees, the size of the snowflakes; she had been trying to hide her worry behind a senseless banter. But the situation was quickly deteriorating and they could do nothing to prevent it. Brennan felt her uneasiness grow with each passing minutes. He could not put her through that.

"I'll call Adam and tell him we're turning back until the blizzard abates."

Emma gratefully smiled at him. He could be so sweet and also so annoying at times.

"Thanks Brennan. This situation really makes me uncomfortable. And I don't think we'll be able to get further anyway."

"Adam?"

Silence. He frowned and tried to call him a second time; still no answer. Around them the blizzard increased, lashing at the car windows whistling in the near obscurity of the day.

A roaring sound came out of nowhere like thunder, quickly amplifying. The blast of the avalanche touched the car, making everything tremble, roughly pushing it in the trees bordering the road before any of them had the time to realize what was happening. Brennan looked in the rearview mirror and froze. A flood of snow was sweeping everything ten meters behind them, snapping trees like twigs. Immaculate waves came up to their car, hungrily grazing its' flanks.

Ensuing silence was deafening. The two mutants turned to face each other completely dazed. Ten meters; ten meters that had saved their lives. Instinctively Brennan took her hand, finding comfort and courage in that simple touch.

Their situation was not too good. He realized his door was blocked by a tree and the car was off the road. Even if they could solve that problem, they couldn't go any farther or contact anyone for help. Turning back had been their only escape. They were truly alone in the middle of nowhere. He had to make a decision quickly.

"Do you think we're far away from the lake?"

Emma swallowed painfully and repressed the panic flooding her mind. He had avoided mentioning his doubts about the road; but she could feel them, darkening his mind. She willed her heart to calm down and made a quick mental calculation. If and only if, they had taken the correct road there should be no more than a kilometre left. She dared not think they had taken the wrong road. The consequences would be dreadful.

"Maybe a kilometre. But I'm not sure."

Brennan stopped the engine with a resigned sigh, took his anorak and hat from the back seat and started putting them on. Emma was watching him, not understanding why he had cut the engine. They would freeze in less than an hour and he could not possibly want to go outside with that blizzard.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Gently he took her hands in one of his and his eyes found hers. The frightened glint in her eyes tore his heart into pieces. How he hated that look; how he hated to be the source of that look. His other hand cupped her cheek and he sadly smiled at her.

"Emma, we won't have enough gas to last through the night. The sun will go down in one hour and we better walk to the village near the lake and spend the night there."

The young woman watched the guilt playing in his eyes. She wished she could make him understand. But right now he would only reject her. And she had to make a decision about their situation. Freezing to death in a car or walking in half a meter of snow during one hour. The second possibility seemed to hold more promises than the first one.

"Ok. Let's go."

---------

The sun must have had set nearly an hour ago and they still hadn't reached the village or seen any lights. They were slowly progressing in fifty centimetres of snow. Each step was more tiring with the added weight of their backpacks and the difficulty of walking in fresh snow.

The blizzard had surprisingly died earlier revealing a full moon. But, without the cloud cover, temperature had drastically dropped below zero degree. The coldness was painfully biting at the few centimetres of exposed skin, numbing their feet and hands despite the warm shoes and gloves.

Ahead of them, the road had narrowed to a mere path surrounded by snow-covered trees. Brennan stopped, breathing hard; the situation was getting worse and the ever-present guilt was slowly but surely eating his strength away. If he had not forgotten that stupid map, they would be in a nice restaurant, talking, laughing.

Emma barely had the time to turn around to see why he was not following her. The elemental felt the ground beneath his feet giving way and found himself immersed in cold water up to mid-thigh. He felt too surprised to even curse. Weariness and resignation were taking their toll on him. _'Water, great. Just what I needed right now.'_ Emma walked as quickly as possible in the snow, stumbling every now and then. He saw her getting closer to his position and got frightened. What if she fell in that stream?

"Don't come near Emma. It's not safe."

"The hell I'm not coming to help you."

"No Emma. You stay were you are."

His tone froze her. Laboriously he got out of the stream. Snow was sticking to his soaked pants quickly freezing giving them a cardboard quality. With each passing minutes, each step in that snow he was getting weaker. It was official; he hated snow as much as rain. Feeling his distress Emma gently took his gloved hand and tugged at it.

"Come on Brennan we need to find shelter for the night and dry you."

He straightened knowing he had to be strong. They could not die because of a stupid blizzard. She could not die; he would fight to his last breath if he had to. The elemental turned his head to the right trying to find anything that could shelter them. He blinked twice wondering if he was dreaming. Twenty meters away from them a cabin lighted by the moon was nestled in the slope. The windows were undamaged and piles of wood were stored near it. Brennan thanked his guardian angel silently. Maybe the situation was not as desperate as he had thought.

------

Opening the door wasn't easy for Emma, but she finally managed to force the lock. Beside her Brennan was shivering, unable to talk or move, paralysed by the cold. She had to help him getting in the cabin. The temperature inside was freezing but at last they had a roof above their heads and hopefully it would be warm in less than an hour.

The moonlit place appeared clean and cosy. In one corner, there was a fireplace with a sofa, a small kitchen and a wooden bed. Emma closed the door and nearly dragged Brennan to the fireplace. On the left, she found wood, paper and matches. Silently she thanked the owner of the cabin. Hastily the psionic prepared the fire and lit it. The flames roared to life, leaping, greedily licking the wood. The first wave of heat came her way, chasing the coldness.

The young woman knew she had to take care of Brennan before he caught pneumonia or got chilblain. Being an elemental, water and especially cold water was weakening him to a point where it could get life threatening. Shoving all considerations for her own comfort to the back of her mind, she went in search for blankets. Emma frantically rummaged in the closet near the bed and found two blankets, pairs of woollen socks, candles and a few towels. Relieved she put the items on the sofa and gently made him sit. Her gloves were put on the armrest. Her friend was bending close to the fire in an attempt to warm his hands.

"Bren?"

"I'm freezing Em."

"I know love. Can you remove your shoes?"

Both ignored her slip, their minds too dazed by the shock of their near-death. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed her help. The blood was flowing again in his fingers, causing an excruciating pain. It felt like thousands of tiny needles were slowly pushed in his flesh.

"No. My fingers, they hurt."

Emma kneeled down without a word and removed his shoes, one after the other, then the socks. With the rising heat, his pants were dripping on his feet ruining all her efforts to warm him. Desperate situation asked for desperate means. _'Get a grip Emma! You can't let him like that. Do it and don't think.'_

"Bren. Get up please."

The elemental did as ordered, shakily. But his feet felt too numb to completely carry him. Seeing him falter, Emma got closer and wrapped one arm around his waist. Her other hand fiddled with his pants buttons. Surprised he tried to get away from her nearly making them collapse on the sofa. One of his hands came to rest on top of hers, stopping her.

"Em. Do you really think this is the right time to…"

The young woman lightly blushed. Why was he always able to make her uncomfortable? She was just trying to help him. A tiny voice in the back of her head screamed at her own insincerity.

"We need to get rid of those because they are wet and cold. Don't start getting ideas."

Within minutes, she helped him out of his pants, wrapped a blanket around his waist and made him sit back on the couch. The temperature was quickly rising, allowing the two friends to finally relax.

Brennan was too lost in his brooding to even notice Emma going out of the cabin and coming back inside, her arms loaded with wood. She put it beside the fireplace and noticed small black stones cut like bricks but with smooth edges. Quickly the stones found their place near the hearth, keeping in the heat. _'A bed warmed with stones. Just like when you were a child.'_ The thought kept playing in her head as she busied herself with small insignificant tasks in the fire lit cabin. Anything to stop ideas of what had happened a few hours ago to enter her mind.

------

'_Don't start getting ideas.' _The sentence replayed in his mind over and over '_Yeah right! For that it's already too late Emma.'_ The elemental sighed wearily. Since Caleb, he had avoided her. That night he had wanted to talk to her about the changes in their friendship. Then Caleb had happened. Realization and fear had paralysed him. His action had consequences and he could not let her pay for them. So after nearly loosing her, he had pushed the idea in the back of his head. What if he had hurt her? He could have lost her. He shook his head; hell, he had already lost her. Living with that knowledge day after day was slowly killing him. His attitude had only raised a wall of incomprehension between them, separating them more and more. And then, three days ago he had found that book on his bed with a small card. On it just a few words. 'Dreams born out of love are what makes us strong.'

"Bren, are you feeling better?"

Quickly he looked up, afraid she might have sensed the thoughts and feelings playing in his head.

"Hum yeah. I guess…"

Sitting beside him, she took one of his hands pleased to find it warm. Instinctively his other hand wrapped around hers. Emma shivered slightly; the temperature contrast between their hands was stunning. The young woman finally realized she was chilled to the bones and not because of their walk in the snow. Brennan came to the same conclusions and mentally kicked himself. He had been too self-absorbed to even notice she must have been freezing too. This added to the shock, her shivers were not surprising.

He nearly dragged her to the bed, pushed the covers aside and made her sit. As carefully as she had done it an hour ago, he removed her shoes and socks then disposed of her jacket, pants and sweater leaving her in a t-shirt and underwear.

Emma stayed completely passive lost in her anguish. They had nearly died in that avalanche. And if they hadn't found that cabin, they would be dead right now. She felt him lifting her legs and putting them on the softly warming bed. She looked up and their eyes connected.

"Don't leave me Bren."

From the intensity of her stare, he understood the hidden meaning of her sentence. He sat on the bed and embraced her, nearly crushing her. He had to feel her heartbeat to be sure she was alive. In that instant the distance between them vanished; his feelings overcame the barriers he had raised between them.

"I'm not planning on leaving you anytime soon, honey."

The young woman closed her eyes, basking in his warmth embrace. She had nearly lost him… again. But he was there holding her. On her own will, her lips touched his neck briefly kissing his pulse point. His heartbeat was steady under her smooth skin. A soft murmur softly followed her kiss.

"Stay."

Without a word she moved a bit leaving him room to lay down with her. His eyes never leaving hers, the elemental got rid of the blanket, his sweater and laid down with her. Instinctively her head found its place on his chest and he wrapped one arm around her waist. He brought the covers on them and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Bren?"

"You should sleep Em. We'll worry tomorrow about food and other stuff."

Emma couldn't help but smile. Always count on him to be practical.

"That's not what I was gonna say."

Brennan tightened his grip on her knowing they would not get such a respite anytime soon. It felt so good, so natural to simply hold her.

"I'm glad we're here, together."

He could not answer her. Her words were a new weapon to fight his guilt; she had always been able to soothe him, to bring him that peace and love he longed for. Lovingly he kissed her forehead, his lips lingering a little longer than necessary. Tonight he would allow himself to simply hold her without worrying about his past mistakes. He would just enjoy her warm presence.

"Good night Em"

"Night, Bren."

* * *

**TBC**


	3. chapter 3

I have to thank you all! The reviews and feedback more than made my day. So this chapter is especially for you...

* * *

**  
Chapter 3**

28th December

Brennan stirred lazily and yawned. He hadn't slept that well in a long time. He opened his eyes and realized he was not in his bed in sanctuary but in the cabin they had miraculously found the night before. The place beside him was still warm and Emma's scent was lingering around him like a warm cloak. '_Emma!_' She was the reason for his peaceful sleep. The elemental settled deeper under the covers. Looking through the window he saw snowflakes madly whirling in the wind. He had been right; yesterday night had just been a respite.

In the half-light of the cabin he couldn't see Emma anywhere and instantly started worrying. The young psionic had a way to put herself into trouble. Maybe she had gone back to the car? The simple thought of her taking such risks made him cringe. Suddenly he heard the door opening and swiftly sat up. Emma came in with wood-loaded arms. The sight of his friend lost in her huge jacket with snow sticking to her hair eased his fears a little bit.

"Morning beautiful."

Her grin turned into a bright smile. He hadn't called her beautiful since Caleb and hearing that simple endearment filled her heart with hope. Maybe they could mend their friendship with time and a lot of patience. Thinking she might loose that precious gift made her shiver. Worried, she stole a glance toward the bed to make sure he was still there with her. He was there, staring at her, detailing every feature carefully. Blushing, she resumed her activities and put some wood in the fireplace. She got rid of her jacket. Soon her shoes, socks and pants followed and she nearly ran to the bed.

As if it was the most natural thing in the world, he pushed the covers aside, welcoming her with a smile. Emma cuddled against her friend taking in the warmth of his presence, finding reassurance it was not just another dream

"Morning Bren. Slept well?"

A gentle kiss landed on the top of her head before he answered her.

"Hmmm, yes. And you?"

Absentmindedly, she began tracing abstract patterns on his t-shirt while talking. He repressed a slight shiver. It always amazed him how she could affect him with such innocent smiles or touches.

"Perfectly well. I checked the place carefully. We have plenty of food and enough wood. Whoever owns this place was ready to face the winter. He or she had probably left because of the weather. My comlink is still down."

The elemental softly brushed her hair entangling his fingers in the silky strands. He was supposed to protect and take care of her and not vice versa.

"You did all that while I was sleeping. You should have woken me up. I could have helped you."

Emma felt the hidden worry behind his words and the all too familiar stirring of anger resurfaced in her heart. Quickly she buried it, not wanting to spoil the moment. She would deal later with her inner conflicts. The only thing that mattered was how tight he held her, how his heart beat close to hers.

"Nope. You seemed so peaceful. I couldn't disturb you."

Her sweet laughter filled the cabin and he felt his anguish receding. It was quickly replaced by a well-known feeling but he refused to consider it, not with her so close to him. The young woman was nearly lying on top of him, her chin resting on his chest, her body intimately moulded to his.

"What do you want to do today?"

Emma caressed his cheek and allowed herself to watch him freely as if she was seeing him for the first time. Soon her stare was caught in the earthy depths of his eyes. For a few seconds, her world came down to the playful spark playing there.

An eerie silence settled in the cabin only interrupted by the sounds of wood snapping. As Emma stared at him, his eyes darkened and the playful glint was replaced by something coming from a deeper part of his heart.

His hand found her neck, softly urging her to come closer. The need to feel, to touch her were slowly taking over his mind, swallowing the usual clamour created by his doubts like a black hole. And when their lips finally met, he revelled in the sensation, in the sweetness of her taste. Truth hit him like a meteor. Why had he denied himself that sensation for so long? It was heavenly, addictive. Emma moaned softly and broke the kiss after a few minutes.

"I want to stay here with you and do nothing."

"Nothing hmm… I could definitely live with that."

Entangled in a tender embrace, the couple quietly drifted back to sleep, exchanging every now and then a few reassuring kisses. Outside the blizzard peaked up, further burying their traces as if they were lost to the civilized world.

-

As Brennan woke up, day had turned into night and the fire had died leaving the cabin in a warm darkness. He couldn't believe he had slept so much without a nightmare. Emma was wrapped in his arms, a seraphic smile on her lips and a few strands covering her cheek like a silky curtain. She seemed so peaceful, so happy, a picture impersonating pure love for him. Why was he unable to simply tell her the truth? He was not a coward. Then why was he always pushing her, keeping her at arm length, hurting her. His feeling began to whirl in his head like so many times before, dizzying him. He couldn't stay close to her any longer; it was too disturbing.

He disentangled himself from her embrace and sat on the edge of the bed, putting the covers back lovingly on her. Noiselessly he put his socks on and made his way to the fireplace. He cleaned the ashes and put some paper with wood in the hearth. He shot a small electricity bolt and soon, it roared back to life. Brennan sat on the couch for a few minutes trying to think of their situation.

They were caught in the middle of nowhere, in a snow storm with no possibilities to contact the others. Even if they could contact Adam, he could not land the helix with that wind and the avalanches risks only added to the problem.

The elemental sighed. How could he keep the distance between him and Emma in such a cramped space? He had already forgotten his two first rules, never get physically close to her and under no circumstances kiss her. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. His mind was a mess where he could no longer differentiate what was right and what was wrong.

Looking at his surrounding he spotted a desk occupying one corner. Without a second thought he lighted a candle and made his way across the cabin. On his way he stopped to watch Emma who was still sleeping. He had put her in that situation; he would find a way out. What he felt would just have to wait.

Brennan sat and opened the drawer. He found a logbook with several maps. Absentmindedly, he flipped through the pages until he reached the last entry. What he read was definitely no good news. Carefully he put the book back in the drawer and searched for the right map. What he saw shocked him. They were at least five hundred kilometres away from their supposed location. The situation was worst than what he had thought.

"Bren."

Her sleepy voice startled him. The elemental hastily closed the map and put it back in the drawer. She didn't need to worry about that. He would tell her when the time would be right. Something in the back of his mind was screaming, warning him he was making the wrong decision.

"You awake?"

Without a word she got up and met him in the middle of the cabin. His arm found it's way around her waist bringing her closer to him. In the light of the fire, her skin seemed to glow like a star lost in his darkened soul; her eyes were still heavy with sleep but he could clearly discern in them a little mischievous spark. Her smile turned sensuous, seductive causing his breath to get caught in his throat. Now that he had lowered his barriers, it was harder to resist her. Slowly he dipped his head. Before he had the time to kiss her, his stomach growled loudly reminding them they hadn't eaten for a long time. Both locked eyes and burst out laughing. Gently she pressed her hand on his stomach feeling his muscles twitching under her touch.

"I think you're hungry."

Brennan grinned at the truthfulness of her words. He was starved but it was not the kind of hunger that could be satiated with food. Emma blushed knowing she had used the wrong word. His answer only confirmed her fears.

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

Her laughter subsided and she lost herself in his projection of feelings. The sensation made her skin tingle. It felt so overwhelming to experience his emotions. Brennan was not one to share what he felt; he always stayed so guarded around her, never letting anything too personal out. Her stomach tightened in anticipation as she watched the predatory gleam playing in his eyes. Swiftly his lips covered hers, caressing, teasing. Their kiss deepened, taking a hungry turn, nothing like what they had experienced earlier that morning. His tongue found entrance to her mouth and her whole body ignited, becoming alive with desire. Their hands began roaming, venturing past the clothes barrier.

Suddenly through her haze Emma perceived something. It was not right. If they made love tonight it would only deepen the gap between them. But she wanted him. As much as she wanted to deny it, the desire was there, engrained in her heart. Forcefully she extricated herself form his embrace. The elemental stood in front of her dumbfounded. Before he had the time to react the young woman retreated in the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Brennan stared at the door wondering what had just happened. He must have done something wrong. He had hurt her again and she had rejected him. Well what had he expected? The few days ahead of them would not be easy. Angrily he pushed the hurt in the back of his head. His stomach grumbled loudly. Before he talked to Emma, he needed to fix them something to eat.

-

A few hours later Emma had come out of the bathroom and had settled without a word on the couch ignoring him. She had taken a book out of her backpack and had not looked up since then. She had tried to forget the smell of food but it was getting harder every seconds.

"Emma, there. You need to eat something."

The elemental handed her a plate with pasta on it and collapsed beside her on the couch. She started eating without a word and her silence was overwhelming. When she was done she put the plate on the coffee-table. His arm found it's way around her shoulders bringing her closer to him. Instantly her head rested on his chest, just above his heart. It was in those rare moments of restful tenderness that both felt totally free to let their shields down and share their hearts again.

"I'm really sorry about earlier Em. I don't know what's come over me. If I made you uncomfortable then, I apologize."

"You didn't make me uncomfortable; on the contrary. It's just that… I don't think that you and I could solve our problems by…"

She stumbled on the last words. But the elemental had perfectly understood her. He began to rub her arm soothingly. She was right, completely right. They would not solve anything like that; they would have to talk eventually.

"I know Emma. Let's just make a truce ok. We can stay close but…"

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Ok. But not too close."

They both burst out laughing and Emma felt relieved. They were safe, at least for now.

**TBC**


	4. chapter 4

Thanks to everyone! You're just great. Keep the feedback and the review coming and you'll make me really happy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

29th December

The next day was filled with small talks, stories about their childhood, their time before and with mutant X. Happy and sad memories were exchanged like confidences. A warm intimacy settled between them, giving the two friends a new found peace. With each new memory, she felt him lowering his shield, allowing her to catch glimpses of his heart and soul that were carefully hidden.

During the afternoon, they moved the couch so that it was facing a window. The two curled on it to watch the falling snow, cuddling close to one another. Their previous talks, the trust they had expressed, had eased Emma's fears a bit. But he was holding something back, something important and it was slowly nagging at her mind.

"Bren? Is something bothering you?"

The elemental rested his chin on top of her head. This woman had a way to sense everything without even having to use her empathy. And it frightened him to no end. Well, he would have to tell her anyway. He just hopped it would not cause a fight.

"Yeah. We're far away from the place we're supposed to be. At least five hundred kilometres."

"They will be able to locate us with our comring, if they work again one day. But that's not your main worry."

"No, what is worrying me is that this damned blizzard could last weeks. From what I read in the owner's logbook, this summer a landslide occurred in the mountains above the cabin. It opened a new avalanche corridor and apparently the cabin is built in its' middle."

The two friends locked eyes knowing what it meant for them. Emma tried to repress her fear but it tinted her eyes nonetheless, wrecking havoc in his heart. Was she even aware of the power she had over him, over his heart? One plunge in her eyes and he had given up his old life for her. Another look and she had become an essential part of him.

"Don't worry honey. We'll find a way out. I promise."

The strong mix of hope, love and faith coming from him hit her full force, fighting the fear, heaving her own heart to unimaginable heights, warming her from inside out.

"Hmm… I like that."

"What?"

"Being able to feel what you feel. It's always so… . I have no words to describe it."

He brought her even closer, amazed. He had never let anyone that close to him. His heart was always shielded and no one had access to it. That was until he met Emma. She had changed his life, his perspective on things. Her ability to read him only added to her charm.

"Does it bother you?"

"What? You reading me? No Em, it doesn't bother me. It might freak out the others, but not me. It's a part of you. Actually, it gives me the feeling that I belong somewhere."

Emma felt her heart miss a beat. No one had ever accepted her that completely. Her gift had always gotten in the way, especially with men. But with Brennan, she had always felt special and at the same time so normal. Suddenly the need to share those feelings with him became too strong to resist.

"Would you like to know how it feels?"

The elemental nodded silently pleased to have brought a smile on her face. She focused her feelings concentrating them inside a tiny bubble. It steadily grew, gaining brightness in her mind. Carefully she probed inside his mind and when she was sure it didn't disturb him she let it float and dissolve. A full spectrum of emotions flooded his mind, reaching each dark corner.

His lips curled into a bright smile as he experienced her response to his feelings. He closed his eyes and cradled her in his arms overwhelmed by the gentleness of the flow invading his mind. He couldn't clearly make out a distinct emotion but the mix was perfect, like a subtle perfume.

"Thanks. No one ever gave me that kind of present."

Before he had the time to react, Emma's lips were on his for a passionate kiss. But this time he was the one to break it. He was afraid to let himself get lost in her and make a mistake.

"What about our deal?"

Emma winced and guiltily sat back at one end of the couch.

"Sorry."

However his smile soothed her fears, bringing a smile to her lips.

30th December

That night he slept on the couch, both for her safety and his. As Emma woke up, she was struggling for breath. Carefully she got up and rubbed her head. She felt her mind getting fuzzy, causing her throat to get constricted. The need to get out became too strong to resist; she couldn't stay inside. Quickly she put her jeans on and buttoned her flannel shirt completely. Soon she was outside feeling the wind lashing at her face. The pressure on her mind slowly decreased giving her enough strength to bring air in her lungs. Her heartbeat slowed down a little and she watched her surroundings. White everywhere she looked. A whiteness that could have fooled anyone but she knew what it could hide. She knew that what might appear like a romantic interlude had the potential to cost them their lives.

'_Breath Emma, simply breath. It was a panic attack nothing more.' _Brennan was right they would find a way out. He would never let anything happen to them. She had to believe in him.

When Emma was calm enough she went back to the cabin. Noiselessly, she put the wood down, got rid of her jacket, shoes and already soaked jeans. While he was still asleep, she would prepare his breakfast. Making her way to the kitchen area she collided with something or rather someone. She looked up only to find a very angry Brennan staring at her. Before she had the time to explain anything he let his anger take control.

"What do you think you were doing outside with that blizzard?"

"I already went outside a few times."

"Emma do you realize you might have lost your way. Or worse, you might have triggered an avalanche."

The too well known anger roared to life, taking control of her words.

"Oh and it's ok if you're the one going outside. I'm just some kind of useless weigh that need constant protection. That's what I am for you right."

She flinched at the harshness of her words. His tortured look only added to the weight of guilt. _'That's how she thinks I see her. Oh god. It' worse than what I thought'_. The elemental felt as if someone had stabbed him right through his heart. How could she think she was useless? Her mere presence lighted his heart.

"I never said that Emma. Never."

"Then what are you trying to say Brennan. Because I don't understand you anymore."

She looked so young, so lost in that oversized red flannel shirt. The only thing he wanted was to take her in his arms and reassure her, reassure him. For a few seconds the words lingered on his lips but it felt wrong. He had no right to put her life in jeopardy. The unfairness of the situation was like a second stab. Wounded he turned to the window and pretended watching the falling snow.

"Forget it Emma. From now on, do whatever you want. I won't bother you with my concern. I'm through with you."

The young woman closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. That one hurt even if she knew it was not what he truly felt. But what was she expecting, Brennan was cornered and hurt; he was like a wounded wild animal.

"No Brennan, this time I want answers. I can't go on like that. And I know it's the same for you. We're just hurting ourselves there."

"What do you want me to say Emma? What can I possibly tell you to make you understand what you refuse to see?"

"What I refuse to see! And what exactly am I refusing to see?"

The young woman got closer to him and put her hands on his forearms. He was not going to make it easier for her. But it only fuelled her will to fight. If they had to make a decision she would live with it. But she could no longer stand his indifference and his protective outbursts every now and then.

"Brennan, look at me!"

The elemental looked up and their eyes met. So much doubts and such an intense love were reflected in his them that it made her falter. He was fighting his hardest battle and she couldn't help him.

"Bren, I'm… do you really believe that I'll be better without you?"

"Yes. I've hurt you and if you were sane, you would stay away from me. My past is just a dead weight I will have to carry all my life."

"You've hurt me, I can't deny it. But you're hurting me more by keeping that distance between us. And please stop trying to control things you can't control. You can't avoid pain. You can't protect every one from themselves. And you have to accept and live with your past."

"Emma, if you get too close to me you'll end up killed. And…"

'_I won't be able to survive without you.' _He didn't say what was really on his mind but he knew she had sensed it.

"So you made up your mind without consulting me. Don't you think I have a word to say about our relationship? Do you really think that I would let you down because of what you did? I care for you because of what you are here."

She put her hand close to his heart, feeling the steady beat beneath her fingers. He looked at her dumbfounded. She was right of course, but his fears were greater clouding his reason.

"Brennan. I want to take the risk. I want us to happen."

He tried to take her in his arms but Emma took a step back and watched him sadly. A tear appeared in her left eye, glowing like a small diamond. It was a lost battle and she felt drained, empty. But he had heard what had been on her mind, in her heart for so long. Even if it meant losing him she didn't regret a single word.

Brennan watched her suffering and he felt like he had stepped into hell. She was right on each point she had mentioned. And each one was a painful rusted nail in his heart. Why was he unable to tell her how he felt? The words were there but there was that invisible barrier in his throat blocking them.

"Emma, I…"

It was frustrating him to feel so helpless because of his fears. And her patience was not helping him at all.

"I need time Emma. I'm not used to let people in my life, in my heart."

The elemental retreated in the kitchen, leaving Emma standing in the middle of the living area completely stunned.

"It's easier to run. But you can't run forever."

* * *

TBC (tell me what you think!) 


	5. chapter 5

Well, thank you guys, you simply are great. Keep the feedback coming… it helps me more than you think…

Enjoy this one!

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

Brennan watched his reflection in the bathroom mirror. The man who was staring back at him was a total stranger. He couldn't recognise himself anymore. What was he afraid of? Loosing her, getting her killed. He couldn't live in fear of what was to come. _'Stop trying to control things you can't control'_. Emma, his little Emma she was right of course. The elemental put his hands on the sink heavily leaning on it. Falling in love with her had not been planed.

He knew that little sparkle in his eyes, the warm feeling in his heart it was love. He had tried to deny it with all his might, pushing Emma away, hurting her when he had realized she might return his feelings; he had even tried to flirt with Shal hoping the feeling would just vanish. But his love for Emma was there, ingrained in his heart and he knew himself, his walls were slowly crumbling. The first cracks had appeared when he had found her present nearly a week ago. Some texts had touched him deeply, more than he cared to admit, some had put his world upside down. She had bared her soul, nearly confessed her love with such sincerity. Frightened, he had tried to hide behind a wall of coldness, multiplying the snappy comments, getting angry for nothing. He shook his head as if to clear his mind. How the hell was he supposed to clear this mess?

Upon touching the table, the bottle made a dull thud startling the young woman. It was accompanied by the sound of a glass dully clicking on the wood. Emma watched the glass, followed the strong hand holding it, up to Brennan's eyes. She pushed her drawing book aside and reclined on her chair slightly apprehensive. The resolve in his eyes was not something she was really used to. Especially not when it was directed at her.

"We're going to sort this mess out once for all Emma."

The young woman turned the bottle to see what he had brought. Her smile brightened upon seeing the label. This was more like the Brennan she knew.

"Whisky? That's how you plan to sort things out?"

"Yeah. You'll ask me questions and I'll have to answer them, whatever they are. The same goes for you. The only way to avoid a question would be to drink a glass of this. Each answer has to be sincere. And I hope we won't have to touch the bottle till the end of our conversation."

Some kind of truth game with a whisky bottle as referee. In any other circumstances she would have laughed but it was probably her only chance to make him talk. Apprehension took hold of her heart, what if they were unable to understand each other, to talk freely? Thinking like that would lead her nowhere. She had to be positive about the outcome of this discussion. Emma started to get up but he quietly stopped her and sat down facing her. He knew she would feel more comfortable on the couch. He on the other hand needed the table between them; it gave him enough distance and a feeling of safety.

"No, we stay here. Please."

She felt his anguish drifting her way but could do nothing to help him except playing along. It reassured her a little to know he was as worried as her.

"Ok. I'm game. You start with your question."

The elemental closed his eyes, mentally checking his list of questions.

"What made you come back in that bar?"

Seeing her hesitate, he only added a few words.

"Honest answers Emma… Only the truth even if it's not glorious, even if it is selfish."

"When we first locked eyes I saw something in you. No it was not just something; I saw eternity in your eyes. You completely blocked other people thoughts; I was in a bubble where the only thing that mattered was your presence. Time wasn't important… it was amazing. I came back because I wanted to know what had happened, who you were. And…"

She closed her eyes. The rest of the truth was a bit embarrassing. Brennan just watched the blush creeping up on her cheeks and smiled.

"I found you handsome."

She stammered the last words with embarrassment but he heard her loud and clear. The warmth was back full force in his stomach.

"My turn. The night I met Caleb, when you invited me it was for a good reason. I… I'd like to know what it was?"

The temptation to back off was almost overwhelming.

"I wanted to talk to you about what was happening between us. You know, the awkward smiles, the little touches, the time we spent together, that night when we fell asleep together on the couch. I've never felt so close to anyone else. When you came into the living area in that dress, all rational thoughts went down the drain. After that, I guess… I felt betrayed you kissed him, I was jealous too. Losing you was… definitely not something I was ready to face. It was so painful. I blamed myself for not being able to protect you."

"I'm sorry Bren. I wish I could somehow erase that pain."

He needed something to drink. It was too hard hearing her apologize when she was not responsible for what had happened that night. If someone had to be blamed it was him. _'Live and accept your past. You can't change it.'_ The rational part of his mind knew and accepted but his heart was a problem especially when it concerned Emma.

His question was whirling in his mind, but the words refused to come out clearly, they were stuck in his throat.

"I… How do you know that what you feel is really… yours?"

The young woman let out the breath she had been holding. His fear was clearly shining through his words and it pained her not to be able to ease it.

"That's hard to explain. Every person has unique fingerprints. It's the same for emotions. Each person has a special mix that appears like colors to me. It's not an aura, it's more like a painting; the colors can alter but the pattern can't change. Some are more vibrant or paler than others. Some have just one color, others so colorful it is hard to distinguish anything. But each is different and changing. Mine has colors but it his associated with other stuff like odors."

She paused unsure if she should go on. The emotional maelstrom drifting from him was so strong it nearly blinded her.

"Yours is… a melange of burgundy, earthy brown and black. It's something warm, reassuring and so powerful. Sometimes when your feelings get really intense, I can see golden sparks mixed with the colors. I really like it when you let your guard down and I can feel it just like yesterday."

At a loss for words, Brennan took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers needing a physical connection.

"Why are you so afraid to let me in your heart Bren?"

The question surprised him. His answer surprised him even more.

"Because all the people I have loved or still love have let me down; or worst get killed."

A simple sentence expelled out of him in one single breath. Just a few words and his walls crumbled down completely, liberating him, allowing light in the darkest recesses of his soul. Emma closed her eyes under the assault of feelings he had kept hidden since his childhood. The pain, the loss, the rejection were so intense it nearly sickened her. But beneath that layer of tortured emotions something was steadily growing, filling his mind, gently engulfing her. And that something was love, pure and selfless. The sensation was exhilarating almost too strong even for her. He was taking her on an endless emotional roller-coaster, making her experience a full spectrum of emotions.

Without thinking, she took the bottle and poured herself a glass. The taste of the amber liquid rasped her throat like sandpaper; the burning sensation brought her back onto earth, helped her clearing her head. She had never expected he would cave in so easily. She had never expected it would touch her so deeply.

Brennan watched her intently; the little angel facing him seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Emma, I'm telling you that I have more than friendly feelings for you. Don't ask for more right now."

Knowing that words would never convey what she really felt, she got up with his hand still in hers and came to stand in front of him. Her left hand came to his jaw line, softly caressing his beard stubble. She dipped her head slowly, making sure he was all right with was going to happen. Emma stopped before her lips touched his and locked eyes with him trying to find some remains of hesitancy. But all she found was his love and in that instant she knew she had finally slain the ghosts playing in his dreams.

"I won't. And I promise you one thing: I'll stay by your side if you want me to because I have more than friendly feelings for you."

He closed the distance between them, softly kissing her, tacitly allowing her to connect their minds. She tasted like whisky and something that was purely hers, something much more addictive than any other alcohol. Heady with the revelation of her feelings, he got up still holding her hand. The couple moved toward the couch in between kisses, stumbling and banging into furniture. But neither cared, it was their moment. As they collapsed on the soft cushions, Emma felt the smile tugging at his lips and responded likewise. After a few heated kisses, Brennan got up and brought the bottle with the glass.

"I really feel like celebrating."

The elemental was about to pour a glass when he spotted her staring at him with barely contained desire. Instantly he put the bottle down entranced by the sparkle playing in her blue eyes like lightening in a stormy sky. He sat down on the coffee table facing her and gently cupped her cheek, softly caressing the smooth skin with his thumb. Emma closed her eyes tilting her head. The warmth of his touch was incredible, arousing, clouding her mind. The young woman realised that her previous drink was already affecting her, heightening her senses, her perception of him. And maybe for the first time, she considered her ability as a real gift.

On an impulse, her lips touched the interior of his wrist making him shiver with expectation. It reverberated down her spine and settled in the pit of her stomach, forcing her eyes open. The two friends locked eyes, unable to focus on anything else than the other. Both rose from their seats as one, never breaking eye contact, the whisky long ago forgotten on the coffee-table.

In one swift move, the elemental scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He let go of her legs but kept her tightly locked in his embrace not wanting to lose her contact, their connection. The thought that she needed him as much as he needed her made his heart beat a little faster.

His lips closed on hers eagerly parting them, his tongue caressing hers in a torturous dance, making her moan nearly desperately. Meanwhile, his fingers began working on the buttons of her flannel shirt, nimbly popping them open. Emma let her arms fall and he slowly made the shirt slide down, revealing her skin. It fell down to the ground unnoticed quickly followed by their remaining clothes. In the dimly lit cabin they stood facing, stripped from any pretence, their bodies as naked as their souls and hearts. A silent agreement conveying love, trust and acceptance passed between them.

Carefully, as if she was made of glass, he helped her lying on the soft covers and followed her mesmerized by her glowing skin. Their hands and mouths began a slow exploring dance, building a hunger neither wanted to escape. And when they finally joined, the fulfilment it brought upon their bodies and hearts made them both gasp. Each caress became more urgent, fuelling their passion until it became nearly unbearable.

As Emma was ready to plunge over the edge, she felt something snapping in her mind and had to open her eyes. She was no longer in the cabin, she was floating somewhere among the stars wrapped in a burgundy cloud traversed by golden sparks; a strong heaving sensations settled in her stomach. Suddenly, she felt herself spiraling down to earth crashing under the force of her climax. Brennan soon followed her, caught in her rapture, his sensations amplified ten folds by their connection.

The two lovers lay entangled basking in a peaceful afterglow when Emma felt the first stirring of a headache. She winced slightly and settled deeper in her pillow. She should have known better. Alcohol mixed with an emotional roller-coaster was not something recommended for a telempath. Feeling her getting restless, Brennan leaned on his elbow and watched her a little worried. Her eyes were glazed and she seemed lost in her world.

"Em, honey are you ok?"

She blinked a few times, before realizing he was talking to her. Wearily her eyes came to rest on his face and she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm better than ok. I just shouldn't have drink before connecting with you. But I don't regret it. I've never felt so alive, so complete."

The elemental kissed her forehead lightly. He should have known that it would affect her strongly. He had taken that bottle only as a way out. It hadn't been meant for her. Carefully he wrapped her in his arms trying to bring her some comfort.

"You should sleep Em. It will ease the pain a little."

The young woman nodded and closed her eyes, finding the comfort she needed in his presence. Brennan watched her drifting toward sleep. He watched her long after she had fallen asleep, guarding her mind with his love.

* * *

TBC 


	6. chapter 6

I know it's been a long time but here is the new chapter...  
Thanks again to all of you who left a review or sent me feedback. It made my day.

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

31st December

The first ray of light appeared around noon, quickly dissipating the remaining clouds, revealing snow-covered trees and immaculate white fields. The bright peacefulness of the day contrasted with the storm that had played for nearly four days. The frozen mountainside held a nearly surreal quality that nothing seemed to be able to disturb.

Coming from the north, a roaring sound quickly amplified. A strong whirlwind soon followed it, causing snow to fell from some trees. The helicopter of the National Guard flew over the place where the cabin was supposed to be a few times. Instead of a wooden construction, they found a huge snowfield with broken trees spread unevenly. In the middle of the field, there was a huge hole revealing what had been the broken roof of the cabin. Near the hole, they could barely make out three marks signaling the presence of another aircraft.

"Guess we're too late Tony. If there were people trapped here, they have already been rescued."

**_XXX_**

Brennan awoke to the feeling of Emma's warm naked body wrapped in his arms and sunlight on his face. His first thought was that if this was just a dream, he didn't want to wake up. He tightened his grip on her waist burying his nose in her hair. He had finally had the courage to talk to her and now, she was in his arms like the sweetest reward.

If he hadn't been afraid to wake her up he would have shouted. Happiness, freedom… love, those feelings had slowly filled his heart giving a whole new meaning to his existence. The sensation was addictive and so strong it gave him an emotional high; the blizzard, the seriousness of the situation was forgotten, buried deep inside his mind.

With a slight sigh she shifted in his embrace to lie on her back, freeing herself from his grip. He opened his eyes and leaned on one elbow to observe her. She was smiling in her sleep, as if dreaming of angels; the covers had slid from her upper body causing goose bumps to appear. Gently the elemental replaced the covers on her and he couldn't restrain himself. His hand came to rest on her bare stomach. His fingers brushed her smooth skin causing her to stir lightly. Slowly he dipped his head and kissed her lips.

The myriad of colors playing on the screen of her dreams gave Emma a weightless sensation of comfort and warmth. However the emotional whirlwind of her companion dragged her back to the world. A few hours of rest had eased her headache, but her memory was still a blur. She shifted in the bed and the covers slid from her.

Surprised she felt the man beside her lovingly putting them back and rest his hand on her stomach. The gesture touched her, gave her the incredible sensation of being loved and protected. The next thing she was aware of was his lips on hers and a strong feeling of love sweeping through her. Instantly the memories came back, their talk, her drink and their lovemaking. Her arms found their way around his neck urging him to come closer, to intensify their kiss.

Too soon for both their liking, they parted needing air. Emma opened her eyes cautiously and found Brennan staring at her with a loving smile. In a vain attempt at modesty, she brought the covers back on her trying to hide herself. Gently he stopped her.

"No Emma, I don't want you to hide from me. Never. Not after what happened last night."

She blushed lightly under his gaze but felt only love coming from him. She cuddled deeper in his embrace closing her eyes. Being there with Brennan was like a dream. However their talk was still present in her mind and she feared the moment when he would go back in his shell, shutting her out again. The words were out before she had the time to censor them.

"You have to promise me one thing Brennan. Whatever happens between us, you'll always tell me the truth. Don't ever shut me out again."

His hand touched her check and she fought the urge to cry. She couldn't, didn't want to imagine her life without him.

"Emma, look at me please."

Her eyes opened, letting a small tear run down her cheek. Her half smile was so sad that it made him falter. Inwardly he cringed at his own selfishness. How could he have believed he would protect her by keeping her at arm length?

"I'm so sorry Emma. I'm a fool. I thought I was protecting you. But I was so afraid to get hurt that I had to find reasons to stay away from you. I promise, I'll never shut you out again. It's not going to be easy and sometimes, you'll have to remind me that I'm being a jackass."

Hearing his words, an indescribable sensation settled in her body and soul. His feelings were radiating from him so strongly that they eclipsed their surrounding, painting the cabin with an ever-moving canvas. Her hand came to rest on his cheekbone, softly brushing his skin. They locked eyes and time slowed down as if acknowledging the special way their heart swelled with love. Gently she reached out and sealed their silent promises with a kiss. Soon it changed into hands caressing, teasing until all that could be heard was hushed murmurs and soft moans.

**_XXX_**

The elemental rested his head on her stomach, basking in a languid afterglow.

"You know that we'll have to find a way out of here eventually."

Brennan sighed heavily. He knew she was right, but this place had become his personal small heaven. This cabin would always shelter some of his best memories, no matter how dangerous it was.

"I know honey. We'll move tomorrow in the morning."

She nodded and entangled her fingers in his hair. The truth was that she didn't want to leave the place either. It strangely felt like home. But at the same time, uneasy feelings were lurking in a dark corner of her mind and she couldn't put a name on them. It was not something precise; it was just a little disturbing sensation that wouldn't leave her. Time also seemed to have a different course; it appeared to accelerate or slow according to her mood. She shook her head smiling. Of course time was not the same. She had been so absorbed by Brennan that time had been the last of her worries.

"Bren, love? We need a fire if we don't want to freeze tonight."

He turned his head mischievously smiling at her.

"What about body heat? I can keep you warm."

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Brennan, I'm being serious. I want to eat something warm tonight. And I was planning to spend our last night here on the couch, cuddling in front of the fire."

Quietly he got up knowing that if he didn't move she would do it herself. He gathered his clothes on the ground and quickly got dressed. Brennan opened the door and went in search for wood cursing against the temperature.

Coming back, he looked around only to find something Emma had to see. As quickly as possible, he ran and nearly dragged her outside despite her protestations. Without a word, he wrapped his arms around her and pointed at the starry sky above the valley.

The young woman gasped at the display of colors on the darkened sky. A translucent curtain of color was playing there above the trees. The different shades of color were changing quickly, going from a pastel green-blue to a strong red then to a beautiful golden yellow. But it was not like any aurora borealis; the pattern of colors wasn't regular in some parts colors were swirling, merging with others, creating new complicated patterns. The shifts were subtle, mesmerizing and strangely familiar; she could nearly identify them as emotions.

She focused on the red part of the aurora borealis and the feeling that she didn't belong to this world erupted in her heart. At that thought, her throat got constricted. _'Not another panic attack!'_ Her heart beat louder in her ears nearly deafening her and she closed her eyes waiting for the crisis to pass. Suddenly, she couldn't feel Brennan's arms wrapped around her anymore. Shear panic gripped at her heart, forcing her eyes open. The world around her seemed to disintegrate little by little as if it was holograms. First the trees, then the sky above her, after that the mountains and finally the cabin. Where was Brennan? Her chest tightened painfully. The black emptiness of her surroundings was oppressive. She needed air.

"BRENNAN!"

Her screamed echoed lost in the closed space. What was happening to her? Where was she?

"Emma"

Panicked, puzzled, she turned around to see Brennan still holding her. The feel of his arms wrapped around her came back. Sensing her distress, he gently began to rock her back and froth. His love began to sob uncontrollably. If he hadn't been there to support her, she would have collapsed on the ground. Her heartbeat slowed a little and as she looked around the world was there, back to normal. And at that moment, his voice was the most beautiful reassuring sound she had ever heard.

"Emma honey, what's wrong? Did you see a wolf?"

Her brain registered his words but they made no sense to her. Why was he speaking of wolves? In between two sob, she managed to get a few words out.

"Why did you leave me alone outside?"

He suddenly froze not knowing what she was talking about. He had been holding her the whole time they had been watching the aurora borealis. Carefully he turned her around and watched her eyes. She was terrified. Whatever had happened, it was wrong.

"Let's go inside."

She tried to move but her legs refused to carry her. Gently he took her in his arms and carried her in the cabin. Once inside he put her on the couch and helped her out of her jacket. He prepared the fire and came back to her slightly apprehensive. He had the gut feeling that they were in trouble.

**_XXX_**

Adam watched the monitor checking for the tenth time it wasn't displaying anomalies anymore. Then his attention shifted to the liquid feeding two of his children. This time he was powerless. The only thing that could save them would be their own will or god.

He could still remember the new mutant calling them when Emma and Brennan hadn't shown on their appointment the 28th. They had to wait two long and dreadful days until the blizzard had died. After that they had tracked their comlink signal up to a snowfield on a mountainside. It had taken them less than an hour to clear the snow from above the cabin. However, that single hour had felt like an entire day to him. Thank god a part of the roof had sheltered the two mutants, giving them enough space and oxygen for a few hours.

Hearing someone coming in the lab, he diverted his gaze from the two motionless forms. Shalimar was standing in the doorway, a box of Kleenex in one of her hand. Her cold had only worsened since their little trip in the mountain.

"Feeling any better?"

Her only answer was a loud sneeze. Judging by her disheveled appearance and red nose, she was suffering from a high fever. Why was she so stubborn?

"Shal you should be in your bed right now. I'll call you if they wake up."

Not listening to him, she got closer to the young psionic. Her little sister was so pale; it was a miracle she was still alive. The feral lovingly put a rebellious strand of red hair behind her ear. Brennan was lying not far away from her, his eyes tightly shut. Her hand found his and she squeezed it gently hoping to elicit a reaction. But both seemed locked in a peaceful dream.

"What is wrong with them? They should be awake by now."

Adam sighed. He didn't understand either what was wrong with the two. Somehow they had managed to survive hypothermia and the caving of the cabin they had found shelter in. Emma had been the only one displaying a wound. It was just a little gash on her right temple nothing life threatening. However, fearing brain damage, he had fixed electrodes measuring their brain activity. The readings he was getting both from Emma and Brennan were in perfect sync and it worried him. Less than a few minutes ago, the readings on the psionic's EEG had displayed a strange activity as if she had been dreaming. He rubbed his forehead worriedly; the situation didn't make any sense.

"Adam? Are you still here?"

He abruptly turned to face the feral.

"Sorry Shal, I was trying to find a logic explanation. They are not sleeping. And they are not in a coma."

She frowned not quite understanding what he was trying to tell her. A fit of coughing shook her and she had to lean on a counter. She hated being sick; it made her feel useless and helpless especially when her friends needed her.

"Shal, you really should go back to bed."

"No. What is wrong with them if they are not in a coma or sleeping? Is there anything we can do to help them?"

Adam shook his head.

"We can't do a single thing. I believe that they are lost in between two worlds. And the world they are locked in might be Emma's creation. I scanned her and she seems to have a little haematoma in the part of her brain that deals with a part of her empathy."

"How? I mean Bren shouldn't be trapped with her."

"Emma is more powerful than you think. She might have trapped him without even knowing it."

Another fit of coughing seized the feral and she had to sit. Adam was right; she should be in her bed right now. But she was too concerned by her friends to even consider that option.

"When will they wake up?"

Jesse voice startled them and they turned around to see him sadly looking at the two prone forms from the doorway. After a few seconds, Adam's stare fixed back on the reading of Brennan's monitor. He felt helpless. How could he tell them that he didn't know what to do to solve the problem? He was the genius, the man with all the answers. Yet he had none today. And he wasn't dealing with anonymous test subjects. The two people lying there were like children to him.

"I don't know. Maybe if Emma realizes that the world is her creation she might find a way back to us."

He didn't need to mention that they might not wake up. It was written in his eyes and both Jesse and Shalimar knew it.

* * *

TBC 


	7. chapter 7

Hello to you... I finally managed to write the end of this story. Enjoy!

AN: I have a few people to thank here... Jimmy Thanks my friend without you this story wouldn't even exist!My dear Audrey what can I say? You know how much I enjoy our little talks and the weird ideas coming out of them (evil grin). Kiki my dear beta without you you know how my stories would be... Josh because you gave me one or two ideas (without knowing it) And then thanks to Alytru146, Angel, Bohemianbabe, Delauro, EmmaMulwray, Gauri (I'm keeping the idea for latter use!), Gelf, Ivette,Megara1, Mony 19, Sagutcheway, Shalcat-Kitty, Shiroi Sakura whotook the time to read this story.

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

The young woman sat frozen on the couch. Outside the blizzard peaked up with renewed strength lashing at the windows making them sinisterly crack under the pressure. Barely minutes ago the weather had been fine with stars shining. What was going on? This was just pure nonsense and it frightened her to no end. It couldn't be another panic attack; it had never been like that.

Lightly Emma ran her fingers on the woollen cover they had left on the couch scant hours ago trying to find something to anchor her mind to, anything. Its texture felt raspy, the contact warm and real. Even the smell of wood in the fireplace, the warmth it radiated, was real. Nothing was out of place around her; each and every little thing was perfect just like in her memory. Her observation only increased her feeling that everything was an illusion, an illusion created only for her, something that would disappear if she closed her eyes.

Brennan watched her looking at the fire with an absent expression. Her reaction had been less than normal. It was not like her to panic so easily. His little angel appeared so young, so lost that it made his heart ache. The elemental sat on the couch and wrapped her in his arms trying to protect her from whatever was haunting her.

"What happened Emma?"

The psionic sniffed unable to hide her anguish. It was still too present in her mind for her to deny the truth especially in front of him.

"I focused on the lights and then the world… vanished; it fell to pieces. I was standing alone in an empty space with no sensations, no emotions and I could not get away from that place."

Her shivers only increased and he tightened his grip on her. Her worry was slowly creeping over his mind making his heart constrict. He had to use all his strength to keep it at bay.

"Emma, we have been watching the aurora for almost half an hour. I have never left you."

He paused unsure.

"When did you start having panic attacks honey? Did it start that morning before we fought?"

She nodded silently in his neck almost like a frightened child. It was a good thing that they shared that bond. She didn't need to explain everything; he could sense it from her.

"Yeah, I went out because I was suffocating. And it was not just a panic attack. I think that this world is an illusion. Am I going crazy Bren?"

Her uncertainty made him gasp. He took her face in his strong hands making eye contact with her. Tears were threatening to burst from her eyes and all he wanted to do was comforting her.

"Oh Emma! Honey, you're not getting crazy. There has to be a logic explanation."

Tears of helplessness were now sliding down her cheeks wetting his thumbs, chilling him. She was barely able to contain her sobs and she began to tremble like a leaf under the assault of the wind. Gently he cradled her in his arms rocking her in hope to stop the shivers. But he knew that without something she considered real to cling to, it would not stop.

He focused on his love for her creating a small cocoon for them both. He didn't know if it would work but he had to try nonetheless. The emotional flood slowly filled him steadily growing overflowing his heart, reaching her mind engulfing them. Her sobs receded as she focussed on the steady sensation slowly engulfing her. His love for her was gently overwhelming her mind fighting the darkness giving her an anchor point.

"Emma this is real. Whenever that sensation threatens to overcome you I want you to remember that our love is real and that I am here for you whatever happens. Look at me honey, if this world is an illusion then all I know, all I'll ever known is you and what we share."

She looked at him through her tears searching for his eyes. If she hadn't been in love with him already she would have instantly fallen for him. His strength and his love for her were all she needed. Her shivers stopped and she gave him a faint smile.

**_XXX_**

Adam sneezed loudly nearly emptying his cup of coffee on his desk. He had been awake for seventy-two hours and he started to feel less than good. But he dismissed quickly his concern for his health. Two of his protégés were still lying in the lab and another was down with the flu. Another sneeze and he knew that it would take less than 2 days to bring him down completely.

The first thing he did upon entering the lab was checking their vitals. The scientist watched them with dread. The longer they stayed in that state the hardest it would be to bring them back. Wearily he rubbed his forehead. The readings from Emma's scan were starting to show little disruptions. Any other day he would have dismissed them thinking it was just linked to her higher brain activity. But they were getting more frequent and irregular. Maybe if he could convert those signals into images and sounds he would be able to understand what was wrong with them.

_**XXX**_

Brennan watched Emma sprawled on the bed nearly lying on top of him. She had fallen asleep an hour ago completely exhausted. The elemental couldn't help but replay her words in his head. _'This world is just an illusion'_. He gently stroked her hair. How could something so beautiful so amazing be an illusion? It was beyond his understanding. Yet he knew that if Emma had sensed it, it must be the truth.

How could have they been trapped in an illusion? They hadn't met any new mutant so it couldn't be a trap. Could everything around them be Emma's doing? He knew she was powerful, maybe more than she would let on. However it seemed unlikely that she had such power. Yet… he could still remember Adam telling him about her abilities.

His hand traveled down her back softly pushing the covers aside. He circled her tattoo with his fingers lightly. In response she sighed and cuddled closer to him; gently he tightened his grip on her. If this was an illusion there was no point leaving their shelter.

His musings abruptly stopped when he heard Emma whimper softly against his chest. The young woman began to trash disentangling from his embrace. He tried to take her back in his arms but she kept getting away from him. He could almost hear her heart madly hammering in her chest, her ragged breath. She was having one of her attacks again and he could do nothing to help her. Suddenly she sat opening her eyes but instead of their usual blue they were pitch black. The elemental sat up stunned and leaned on the headboard.

"Emma, what is wrong?"

But she stayed silent unmoving with her eyes fixed on him as if trying to figure a problem. Despite the lack of pupils movements he knew she was getting more focused on him and it made him uncomfortable. Unable to hold her gaze any longer the young man looked around only to realize he was floating in a black empty space. Bright star clusters began to form around them and her earlier words resounded in his mind again _'This is just an illusion'_. He should have been frightened by her ability to create such an amazing space; yet it was a part of her he would have to deal with eventually.

"Emma, focus. Don't let your fear get the best of you!"

She blinked a few times; the stars around them vanished before her eyes turned blue again. Instantly the cabin reappeared around them with the fire happily cracking. Brennan let out the breath he had been holding and then he realized that the fire had been dying when they had gone to bed.

Emma stared at him completely shocked. She tried to speak but the words were caught in her throat. What she had seen was beyond her understanding. She felt Brennan wrap her in his arms and put the covers back on them. He started rubbing her back hoping he could ease her fear a little.

"This place is not real Bren. Our bodies are back in Sanctuary."

_**XXX**_

The loud irregular beeping of Emma's heart monitor called Adam back to reality. He rushed to her side hoping it was not what he feared. Her heartbeats became crazy and before he had the time to react he was engulfed in a black empty space.

His own heartbeat increased and then his surroundings changed. He was in the cabin with Brennan and Emma. The couple was lying on the bed talking but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He tried to call them but his shout was silent. After a few seconds he was back in the lab and Emma's heartbeat had nearly returned to normal.

Wearily he returned to his seat. Emma's power had extended to a point where it could become dangerous for everyone in the vicinity. He had been careless. He should have seen how her ability had evolved. He focused back on the readings. With each passing second she was getting weaker. And Brennan's vitals were mirroring her reactions exactly.

Her body would not be able to endure those brutal changes and provide enough energy to hold the illusion much longer. It was merely a matter of hours for both of them. He looked at the red liquid in the syringe he was holding. Little crystals were shining, reflecting the artificial light of the lab. He closed his eyes trying to convince himself it was the only decision; that it was going to save at least one of them.

Abruptly he put the syringe back on the desk. He would give them until midnight. After that he would have to make a choice.

_**XXX**_

The moment Brennan had seen her eyes and the fire he had understood. So the news didn't shock him. The implications however were more frightening. He dared not think how it could influence their relationship. What if they had gone all that way in vain?

"How?"

Emma sighed against his chest. She knew he would not let her get away that easily.

"I thought it was just a dream. But then I opened my eyes and I was in the lab. We were lying on the medical beds and Adam was working on our EEG. Things were different there, the odors, the colors. I was able to sense Shalimar and Jesse too."

His voice was barely above a whisper but she heard him loud and clear.

"So all of this, us, what we have lived is just some kind of dream."

Upon perceiving the worry laced with his words she instantly looked up. How could he think that they were an illusion? How could he think that she had not meant what had happened?

"What? Brennan did you loose your mind? This is not funny."

She took a deep breath before going on. Of course something occurring in the 'mind-world' would frighten and create doubts in anyone's mind.

"What happened to us was meant to be even if it just occurred in our minds. Don't ever doubt that."

Her outburst eased his fears. His hands framed her face lovingly drawing her to him. When their lips met it was like a first kiss, sweet, overwhelming.

"I hate to break the mood but how do we return to the 'real' world? "

She put her head back on his chest sighing. She didn't have the answer to that question but somehow it was linked to her sleep and dreams. She knew that if she would find a way out. But Brennan was trapped with her and it might become a problem. She was tired and weak. All she wanted was to rest with him beside her.

_**XXX**_

Emma awoke to the now familiar pain going through her skull. She rubbed her forehead desperately trying to ease the throbbing pain a little although she knew it was useless. With each second the pain increased and she could feel tiny tentacles piercing through her brain causing a burning sensation to radiate from her head to her limbs. She froze afraid the slightest movement would trigger more pain.

When the pain subsided she opened her eyes only to find herself in the lab with Adam bent over her a worried frown on his face. She blinked a few times before looking around her nearly frantically. She tried to move but her body felt like lead. Turning her head to the left she spotted Brennan. He was still asleep unmoving and so pale it made her gasp.

"Welcome back to the real world Emma."

She diverted her gaze from her love only to find Adam smiling at her while checking her pupil reflexes.

"Brennan… he's still there. I need… to get back…"

Her voice was low, hesitant and tired. Adam finished his examination and watched her not fully understanding what she was saying. Brennan was with them. His vitals were good and the reading on his EEG had gone back to normal the moment Emma had awoke.

The young woman tried to get off the bed but her legs felt numb, useless. Her weakness only upset her; she wanted to get back, she had to get back. He gently squeezed her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Adam he's trapped inside his own mind and if we don't do something he's going to die."

"Emma Brennan is sleeping. He'll wake up in a few hours. You don't need to worry. I'll give you something to help you relax if you want."

The young psionic closed her eyes frustrated. Why wouldn't he listen to her? But then it was Adam. She couldn't expect anything else from him. So instead of arguing with him endlessly she just focused on Brennan and the cabin.

Her breath got a little shallower as she put herself in a trance. Everything around her quickly became a blur and she had to repress the panic. Another breath and the horizon cleared before her revealing the valley. Her head started to throb but she was beyond the pain. A blink and she found herself standing on the porch of the cabin. The pain was no longer there and she wondered why it had been so easy. But she shoved her concern in a little corner of her mind.

Afraid to wake Brennan up she carefully opened the door and made her way to the bed. He was peacefully sleeping on his stomach virtually occupying the whole bed. One of his arms was flung over the bed his hand dangling in the air. She sat close to him and her fingers brushed his back lightly. Instantly his eyes shot open. The elemental blinked and turned his head.

"Hey, why are you out of the bed and…"

He detailed her from head to toe. A voice in the back of his mind screamed at him something was not right.

"dressed…"

She ruffled through his hair playfully smiling at him.

"We are leaving this place my love. I'm bringing you back home with me."

His frown only deepened. What was she talking about? They were home already.

"Emma honey, come back to bed. It's too early to start worrying about our current situation."

He took her hand and made her collapse on the bed with him. But instead of her usual giggle his move was rewarded by a frustrated sigh. The sound was enough to wake him completely. He looked up at her.

"Emma? What is wrong?"

"I woke up in sanctuary."

Brennan watched her stunned. And then realization downed on him. She had found a way back to reality. Their reality. But why did it feel so wrong? His doubts became stronger as he felt her slipping her hand in his. Their fingers entwined and he watched their joined hands. Going back to Sanctuary might change everything between them and he didn't want things to go back.

Sensing his doubts she tightened her grip on his hand. She needed to make him understand that it would change nothing between them.

"Bren, look at me please. I… the world we are living in and the world I have in my mind are only one. They can't be separated. I don't understand why you were stuck here with me. Maybe to help us solve our problems."

She paused and kissed the back of his hand before going on.

"I know it's hard for you to understand and accept. But I want you to have faith in me, in us."

He sighed and nuzzled her neck gently.

"That's not the problem Emma. I have faith in us. But do you imagine how the others are going to react? We were not exactly on the best terms before leaving for that mission. Here we are in a small cocoon."

"Are you afraid we might fall back in our old habits?"

His grip on her tightened imperceptibly.

"Emma, I'm… yes. I don't ever want to see tears in your eyes again because of my behaviour or actions."

"I… Brennan you don't know what might happen to us. But I know one thing. As long as we don't shut the other out, everything will be alright."

Suddenly the pain was back making her nearly dizzy. She felt Brennan gripping at her hand more tightly and she knew that he was experiencing the same pain.

"Brennan… we need to go back now. I want you to think about sanctuary, Adam, Jesse and…"

The rest of her sentence was cut by another wave of pain ripping through her skull. She felt herself slipping from that world and as the dizziness threatened to overwhelm her she held more tightly on her love.

Adam watched Emma's body heaving from the medical bed. Her heartbeat was highly irregular and she was struggling for breath. Quickly he filled a syringe with some sedative. But before he had the time to inject it in her IV she abruptly sat on the bed her eyes wide open gasping for breath. At the same time Brennan sat up in a similar state.

"Brennan! Emma! Oh dear god. Don't ever frighten me like that again."

His exclamation was shortly followed by a loud sneeze.

"I'll call Jesse and we'll scan you. I want to be sure everything is perfectly fine with you two. After that I want you to take rest for at least a week. And I want to talk with you Emma."

**_XXX_**

Brennan sat on the medical bed with Emma in his arms. Adam had left minutes ago and the elemental felt happy that the constant flow of questions he had been asking since their awakening had finally stopped. If he had to suffer another medical exam he would have to kill someone.

"So… what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. Remember Adam gave us at least a week off. Maybe we could take some holidays in a warm and sunny place just the two of us."

"You're not tired of me yet?"

Emma slightly turned her head to look at him with a teasing smile.

"Well now that you mention it… I could use some time alone."

He started tickling her, an offended scowl playing on his lips. She would not get away with that so easily. Her laughter resounded in the lab like water trickling and it pleased him to feel her happiness.

"Stop… please, Ok… it was just a joke. I was thinking of Hawaii or maybe the Seychelles. We could buy tickets and go there just like normal people."

Brennan wrapped her more tightly in his arms and buried his nose in her hair. He knew that she could ask him to go anywhere. He would follow her blindly.

"Hawaii is just perfectly fine honey."

She gently kissed his pulse point. The perspective of one week alone with him was making her forget about what had happened to them. His hand landed on her hair smoothing them back lovingly while looking at the wall.

"Emma, look at the clock."

"Happy New Year love."

He didn't bother answering her; instead his lips claimed hers for a sweet kiss. He knew that it was their first New Year's Eve together and if he could help it their would be many others following.

* * *

The end... 


End file.
